Padre mío
by Majo Walles
Summary: Naruto llorará lagrimas de sangre el día que Sasuke consagre su vida a Dios. Sasuke, a meses de consagrarse cometerá el pecado de la carne con el que sentía como un hermano menor. Deidara e Itachi velaran por sus hermanos menores y querrán romper los estándares impuestos en la sociedad moderna. Amor, pasión, familia y pecados.
1. Chapter 1

**1º Capítulo**

Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus pies. No quería llegar tarde y por culpa de su hermano no había podido salir antes de la casa.

Vio que su objetivo se encontraba a sólo unas cuadras y apuró sus pasos.

El campanario le anunció que estaba muy atrasado y eso sólo lo angustió más de lo que estaba.

-¡Naruto!

Dio la vuelta mientras no dejaba de trotar para atrás, casi cayendo de lo impredecible de su movimiento. Vio que su mejor amigo corría a su encuentro y le iba a decir algo, pero no alcanzó, por que el otro lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo voltear para seguir corriendo.

-Te llamé para que me vieras, pero no te dije que te detuvieras -seguían corriendo y ya casi llegaban-. El padre nos regañara por haber llegado tarde.

-¡Yo iba a tiempo, Kiba! -le gritó molesto y ya sin aire por el esfuerzo- Ahora sí que llegaré tarde ¡Y será por tu culpa!

Siguieron corriendo y casi fueron atropellados al cruzar la calle sin notar un auto que se aproximaba, pero el hombre que conducía alcanzó a detenerse a tiempo y no pasó a mayores. Entraron al lugar en silencio y con un poco más de calma. Caminaron por el pasillo y con la mano derecha, se hicieron la señal de la cruz en el pecho, mientras miraban el altar. Se sentaron junto a sus amigos y sonrieron nerviosos antes las miradas de reproche.

-Sean bienvenidos.

La voz grave del hombre frente a ellos llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Naruto miró al párroco y sintió terror de repente. Se sentía horrible al sentir lo que sentía, valga la redundancia. Y parecía que de un momento a otro todos los cuadros e imágenes que abundaban en el lugar lo miraban con reproche y desconsuelo.

-Eh, Naruto -lo llamó Sai, el chico que estaba sentado a su lado- ¿Te encuentras bien? De repente te pusiste muy blanco.

-No te preocupes, Sai, no me pasa nada -le sonrió, aunque fuera sólo superficial-. Sólo estoy cansado por la carrera, me estoy oxigenando de nuevo.

-Sai, pon atención adelante -la voz irritada del chico pelirrojo sentado a su lado, logró que ambos se voltearan y pusieran atención a las palabras del diacono.

Naruto sintió una inmensa gratitud por Gaara, ya que pretendía mentirle a Sai si seguía preguntando, pero si así lo hacía, cosas muy malas podrían llegar a pasar.

Al terminar de hablar el padre, todos los jóvenes y adultos que había en el interior del templo fueron saliendo con tranquilidad y en orden.

Naruto y sus amigos se fueron a sentar junto al parrón que acostumbraban a acaparar para pasar un poco el tiempo y no tener que volver enseguida a sus casas.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, Naruto?

Sakura se sentó a su lado y se recargó contra el hombro de Sai que estaba a su lado.

-Lo que pasa es que Deidara empezó a molestarme nuevamente con "ese" asunto -dijo cansado, ya que no había domingo en el que Deidara no lo fastidiara por ir a la iglesia-, y no me lo pude sacar de encima hasta que llagó Itachi -dejó salir el aire y bajó la cabeza, resignado. Detestaba cuando su hermano se ponía en ese plan.

-Eso significa que nos iremos juntos hoy.

Los chicos se voltearon y vieron al joven que se acercaba a ellos por el pasillo que daba a la administración.

El rostro de Naruto se puso de un color escarlata que no pudo evitar, pero si tratar de disimular.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó el joven, por el obvio color de sus mejillas.

-Sí, padre, no me pasa nada -le sonrió un tanto intranquilo.

-Ya te he dicho que aun no soy padre, Naruto -se sentó junto a los chicos que se habían corrido para hacerle un espacio al hombre-, aun estoy en el seminario y faltan unos meses para que me nombren.

"Y espero que eso no pase" pensaba Naruto con tristeza.

Conversaron entre todos por casi una hora, hasta que el campanario les indicó que ya era hora de volver a sus hogares. Naruto empezó a caminar junto a su sueño prohibido, ya que sabía que no podía pensar en él de la manera en que lo hacía.

Sasuke era mayor que él, por más de 7 años, tomando en cuenta que estaba a punto de cumplir 25 años. Era un diacono y pronto se convertiría en cura y por si eso no fuera poco, era hombre.

Sabía que estaba mal. Toda su vida fue criado sobre las bases de la iglesia.

Él no podía amar a un hombre.

Él no debía amar a un cura.

Él no amaría a Sasuke.

Llegaron a la casa de Namikase y ya desde afuera se podía escuchar la estridente música que venía desde el interior. Naruto suspiró abatido y vio como Sasuke le sonreía para que se tranquilizara, cosa que no hizo más que perturbarlo. Aun así, abrió la puerta y el sonido, que ya de por si era fuerte, se hizo realmente insoportable.

Entraron con premura para cerrar la puerta y no dejar salir el bullicio.

Naruto fue hasta la sala para poder bajar el volumen de la música, pero al entrar se quedó congelado al dar el primer paso.

Itachi y Deidara bailaban en el centro de la sala, habían corrido los muebles y dejado un pequeño desastre por eso. Lo que perturbó a Naruto fue el hecho de que Itachi parecía querer fundirse con su hermano. Tenía las manos en las caderas de Deidara y se movía a sus espaldas restregando todo su cuerpo, cosa que parecía fascinarle a su hermano, que con los ojos cerrados dejaba que la música lo envolviera y meneaba su cuerpo entre los brazos del moreno.

-¡Itachi, Deidara! -Les gritó Sasuke, obviamente enojado por el descaro de los "adultos" en la sala.

-¡Oh, hermanito! -Saludó Deidara a su hermanito- Y veo que vienes bien acompañado.

-Dei, por favor -le pidió Naruto y fue entonces que lo notó y eso sólo hizo que se irritara- ¿Estuvieron bebiendo?

-Oh, vamos, peque -le dijo Itachi, por fin soltándose de su pareja de baile- ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

-Creo que mejor me llevó a mi hermano -le dijo Sasuke.

-Oh no, eso sí que no -Itachi se acercó nuevamente a Deidara y lo abrazó por la espalda -Dei-chan me prometió mostrarme lo que envuelve la ropa, y no me voy de aquí hasta devorarlo completito.

-¡Itachi!

-Vamos, hermanos -le dijo acercándose a ellos-, no me puedes negar que los Namikase son hermosos -su mirada se paseó por el cuerpo de Naruto que se removió incomodo por eso-. Y te apuesto que Naruto esta tan bueno como Deidara.

-No sé a qué te refieres -le retó Naruto, molesto por el espectáculo que estaban dando.

-¿Qué me dices, Sasuke? -se acercó a Naruto y acaricio su rostro- El ir tanto a la iglesia lo está transformando poco a poco en un ángel -de repente lo abrazó posesivamente-, y estoy seguro de que debe ser tan bueno en la cama como lo es su hermano.

-¡Basta! -de un jalón le quitó a Naruto de los brazos, que se había quedado en shock por los dichos del mayor- ¡Eres un inmoral!

-¡Y tú, un idiota! -se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente- No puedo creer que después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos nunca se te haya puesto dura mirándolo.

-Deja tus comentarios sucios lejos de él -se giró y vio que Naruto estaba a punto de soltar el llanto-, ve a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y corrió al segundo piso, cerró la puerta de un azote y empezó a caminar al rededor de la habitación como león enjaulado. No podía creer que Itachi hubiera dicho todas esas cosas sobre él. Además de la revelación de lo que hacían su hermano y el de Sasuke. Sabía que ellos dos se traían algo, pero de ahí a que mantuvieran relaciones sexuales era otra cosa.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar y preguntó de quien se trataba.

-Soy Sasuke, Naruto. Abre la puerta -rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta y dejó que el hombre entrara-. Me llevaré a Itachi, pero te tendrás que hacer cargo de Deidara.

-Sí -le dijo seguro, seguridad que perdió de un momento al otro, al recordar lo que había pasado-. Padre yo...

-No digas nada, Naruto -le sonrió y lo atrajo para abrazarlo-, tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó allá abajo, de hecho, sólo fuiste la victima de los comentarios subidos de tono de Itachi.

-Yo no sabía que ellos... bueno, usted sabe.

-Ellos eligieron un camino diferente, como tú elegiste el de la parroquia y yo el ser cura, pero no puedo juzgarlos, porque uno de ellos es mi hermano.

-Sí, no se les puede repudiar "Porque siento lo mismo que ellos, porque me gusta un hombre, porque me gusta usted"

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Cuando Sasuke se fue y se llevó a Itachi con él, Naruto bajó para ver como arreglaba el tremendo destrozo que habían dejado los mayores en la casa. Se le hacía incomprensible que los dos se hubieran emborrachado siendo pleno día. Él había salido de la casa pasado las diez de la mañana y llegó sólo tres horas después, no era como para encontrarlos en un estado tan deplorable.

Todo había estado mal, además de haber pasado una vergüenza semejante en presencia de Sasuke.

¿Cómo se pe ocurría a Itachi insinuar que era bueno en la cama?

Naruto ni siquiera había tenido relaciones sexuales con alguna chica, mucho menos con un hombre, eso era… impensable.

Sintió como su hermano irrumpía en la sala, luego de haber salido del baño y prefirió por el momento no hablar del tema, cosa que evidentemente su hermano no pretendía hacer.

-Vamos, Naruto -le dijo en tono de broma-, Itachi sólo estaba jugando.

-Dijo cosas horribles de mí, cosas que yo jamás haría -lo miró a los ojos-, y tú no hiciste nada para defenderme -su voz sonó triste-. Tú sabes que no lo haría.

-De eso no estoy seguro, hermanito.

Naruto lo miró enarcando una ceja, hasta que por fin entendió las palabras del mayor.

-No empieces con lo mismo, Deidara -tomó los vasos que le cabían en las manos, porque eran demasiados para llevarlos de una sola vez, y se dirigió a la cocina-. Lo que dices es una completa locura -comenzó a limpiar para evitar el tema.

-No sacas nada con negarlo, Naruto -no dejó que se alejara demasiado, por lo que apagó el grifo del agua, para llamar completamente la atención del menor-. Te veo, hermano. He visto infinidad de veces como miras al "padre" Sasuke.

-No te burles de él -le dijo completamente ofuscado por las palabras del mayor, pero al ver la sonrisa ladeada que tenía el rubio entendió enseguida. Había caído en su trampa.

-Vez -le dijo sentándose a su lado, sobre el fregadero-. Estas enamorado de ese hombre.

-¡Mentira!

-¿Eso crees? -le dijo socarrón- Te conozco demasiado, Naruto. Sé que te gusta Sasuke y no puedes negar que esta como quiere.

-Eres imposible -caminó hacia la salida y luego subió rápidamente por la escalera en dirección a su habitación, donde se encerró para dejar de escuchar lo que su hermano tenía para decirle, pero poco pudo hacer cuando lo vio entrando por la puerta- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Sólo recordaba un poco -le dijo mirando al alrededor-. Fue aquí mismo donde me dijiste que no le temías a enamorarte.

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar.

-Soy tu hermano, te conozco más que tú mismo a veces, hemos vivido juntos por dieciocho años y siempre te he dicho lo que veo.

-Deliras.

-No lo hago y tú lo sabes -se dejó caer en la cama del menor-. Estás enamorado de Sasuke y por eso vas tan seguido a la iglesia.

-¡No es cierto!

-Oh, claro que lo es y ya no puedes negarlo -se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano que estaba apoyado en la ventana-. Quizás antes no lo notabas, pero ahora eres lo suficientemente adulto como para darte cuenta de la verdad. No puedes negar lo evidente.

-Aun estás ebrio, Deidara -le dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando salir el aire.

-Aun mejor -se encaminó a la salida y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta le volvió a hablar- ¿No has escuchado que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?

Naruto sólo vio desaparecer a su hermano mayor por la puerta y se dirigió a su cama, sentándose cerca de la cabecera y abriendo el cajón del velador que había al lado de esta. Sacó un cuaderno con tapa verde y lo abrió buscando en su interior a través de las páginas. Buscaba una fotografía. Una fotografía en la que aparecía sus amigos y Sasuke al lado de él.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidarte, Sasuke?"

Su mente era un mar de dudas y no creía que pudiera encontrar una respuesta ese día. Por lo qué guardando la fotografía en el cuaderno, se acostó apretándolo contra su cuerpo y tratando de que un rato de sueño se llevara sus pesadillas personales.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Sasuke por fin llegó a su casa. Había tenido que conducir el auto de Itachi, mientras éste dormía en el asiento del copiloto.

-Llegamos.

El mayor dio un bote al escuchar la voz irritada de Sasuke. No dijo nada, sólo salió del auto para seguidamente meterse a la casa.

Sasuke sólo negaba al verlo tambalearse de un lado al otro para tratar de llegar a la puerta de la casa y luego de unas cuantas maniobras logró abrir la puerta y entrar. Simplemente resopló y entró también.

-Date una buena ducha y después baja a comer algo.

-¿Ahora si me dejaras comer? -le dijo aun con la vista un poco desviada.

-¿Cómo?

-Que yo quería comerme a un hermoso rubio de ojazos azules y tú no me dejaste.

-Modula el vocabulario, Itachi -se metió molesto a la cocina y fue hasta el refrigerador para ver que podía utilizar para cocinar-. No puedo creer que hayas humillado así a Naruto.

-¡Aja! Eso es lo que más te molesta ¿Verdad?

-Sabes muy bien que quiero mucho a Naruto y tú te empeñas en molestarlo. Sólo para fastidiarme.

-Yo sólo lo hago por tu bien.

-No seas ridículo, Itachi -le dio un vaso de agua con hielo-. Todo lo que dijiste fue para molestarlo.

-Quiero que admita la verdad -vio como negaba con la cabeza-. Ese niño está enamorado de ti.

-Eso es ridículo -dijo volteándose.

-No lo es -se rió un poco-. Ese chiquillo te sigue como la abeja a la miel. Si no fuera así ¿Por qué creer que va tanto a la iglesia?

-¿Quizás porque es creyente? -le dijo un poco irónico.

-No te hagas el tonto, Sasuke -de un momento al otro adquirió una postura seria-. Sabes perfectamente que la mayoría de las chicas van a la iglesia por ti.

-Posiblemente ellas, pero saben que eso es imposible.

-¿Al igual que Naruto? -se sentó en la mesa a la que había en la cocina y bebió el vaso de agua hasta el fondo- ¿Él también sabe que eres un imposible?

-Naruto sólo tiene un gran aprecio por mí. Me conoce desde que era sólo un bebé.

-Por lo mismo, siempre te ha visto, te conoce… te ama.

-Me quiere, que es muy diferente.

-No es así. Lo veo en su mirada.

-Deja de decir tonterías.

-Cree lo que quieras -le dijo poniéndose de pie-. Lo único que te digo es que tengas cuidado, si lo que digo es cierto, ese niño morirá de dolor el día que te nombren cura y sus ilusiones mueran en ese instante.

Sasuke se quedó solo en la cocina y no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Tenía sus ideas muy claras. En unos meses consagraría su vida a Dios, definitivamente, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

A demás Itachi estaba mal de la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía pensar que Naruto lo miraba de una manera diferente a lo que él pensaba?

No se le ocurría ninguna manera de sacarle la idea de la cabeza a Itachi. Él conocía muy bien a sus chicos. No todos eran tan aplicados como quisiera, pero ninguno tenía dobles intenciones al asistir a la casa de Dios. Porque eso era simplemente ridículo y él no tomaría en cuenta las palabras de Itachi.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Había pasado un mes desde que tuviera que soportar el bochorno que le había hecho pasar Itachi y desde ese día no había podido volver a ver a Sasuke.

No podía extrañarle por el hecho, ya que aun debía terminar su último año escolar y las cosas no se podían poner mejor.

-¿Vas a ir ver a tu amor? -le preguntó su hermano desde la puerta.

-Deja de fastidiarme, Deidara -respondió tomando las llaves que estaban en la mesita al lado de la puerta-, y no me sigas.

-¿Me amenazas, hermanito?

-No. Sólo te lo pido -se volteó y fue hasta su hermano para acariciar su rostro-. No me martirices más, por favor.

-Nunca haría algo que fuera malo para ti, mocoso -le dijo bromeando-, pero no quiero que sufras más de lo que vas a sufrir cuando lo nombren cura.

-No tengo nada por que sufrir -le dijo apartándose y caminando hacia la puerta-. Al contrario, estaré feliz ese día.

-No mientas.

Negó con la cabeza y salió de la casa. Era sábado y se juntaría con sus amigos para planear el cumpleaños de Gaara.

Llegó a la plaza cercana a casa y esperó hasta que aparecieran los demás.

-¡Te dije que no!

Escuchó una voz familiar y se giró para ver quien más venía. Como siempre, Sai y Gaara venían discutiendo. Tras ellos Temari, la hermana de Gaara, caminaba de la mano con su novio, Shikamaru. Hinata venía del brazo de su primo Neji, mientras este le hablaba a Ten-Ten y Lee corría junto a Sakura desde un poco más atrás para darles alcance.

-¡Hola!

-¡Kiba no hagas eso! -tuvo que retorcerse en su lugar para no caer por el susto que le dio al escuchar el grito en su oído.

-Eso fue muy infantil -le regañó Hinata, pero dejó que le abrazara por la cintura-. Te encanta molestarlo ¿Verdad?

-Sí, es verdad -le dijo sonriendo-. Naruto siempre cae.

-Eres malo -le dijo molesto, tratando de calmar el palpitar de su corazón.

-Bien, debemos ver como celebraremos el cumpleaños de mi hermanito -dijo Temari.

-¿Y por qué no hacemos lo que yo dije?

-Por que tus propuestas rayan en la perversión, Sai.

-Oh, vamos, Gaara. No es para tanto.

-¡Quieres llevar nudistas a mi casa!

-¡Sai! -le gritaron entre todos.

-¿Qué? -les preguntó como si nada- Yo sólo di una de tantas ideas.

-Las cosas que propones son, muy extravagantes o muy pervertidas.

-Claro que no -le refutó a Gaara-, sólo quiero que te diviertas.

-Entonces deja esas cosas de lado -le dijo Sakura más que molesta-. Lo que sería bueno es que alguien pudiera prestar su casa.

-Creo que en eso les puedo ayudar -les dijo Naruto-. No creo que Deidara le moleste.

-Bien, entonces así será.

-Espera, Sakura, Naruto aun no le ha preguntado a su hermano.

-No te preocupes, Hinata -le dijo el rubio-, no tendré problemas con él.

-Bien, entonces vamos andando, porque si no llegamos tarde.

Hicieron caso a Gaara y se encaminamos a la parroquia para invitar a Sasuke. Una idea exclusiva de Sai y ahora ya ni sabían porque lo seguían en sus locuras.

Llegaron a la parroquia, pero no pudieron encontrarlo por ningún lado. De repente divisaron al párroco y Naruto corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Padre Sarutobi! -el pobre anciano casi ya no escuchaba, pero aun así les pudo dedicar una dulce sonrisa- ¡Queremos saber si ha visto al padre Sasuke!

-En realidad no, Naruto -le dijo sonriendo-, pero si mal no recuerdo, a Sasuke no le gusta ser llamado "Padre" si aun no lo es.

-Bueno -Naruto se sonrojó ante su propio descuido y sin quererlo, recordó lo que siempre le decía Deidara.

-Hola, muchachos.

Se voltearon y vieron a Sasuke llegar por un pasillo.

Por un momento sintió que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo y es que la impresión fue demasiada. Ya no recordaba hace cuanto lo había visto con ropa de calle.

Sasuke llevaba un pantalón de tela negro, acompañado con una polera a rayas de color blanco y azul.

-Naruto -sintió como me llamaba Sai y se acerqué a su lado-. Tu cara era demasiado obvia -le dijo en un susurro.

-¿Cómo? -sinceramente no sabía, o más bien no quería saber a qué se refería. Ni siquiera quería preguntar, porque eso le daría alas para hablar más del tema.

-Sé que me odiaras luego de que te lo diga, pero… -miró que nadie estuviera cerca y Naruto ya sabía que no me iba a gustar nada de nada-, pero tenías cara de enamorado.

-No sé de que hablas -sabía exactamente lo que quería decir, de hecho, es lo que siempre le decía Deidara.

-No quiero que te molestes conmigo -le dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-No lo hago -le dijo para que dejáramos el tema-. Sai, es mejor que vayamos con los demás -le sonrió y golpeó su hombro, todo con tal de que nos desistiéramos de darle vueltas al tema.

-Bien, pero tú dijiste que no te enojarías.

-Y no lo haré. Ahora vamos.

Caminaron en dirección a los chicos y Naruto se sintió mejor al ver que no preguntaron nada. Estuvieron hablando por un buen rato y después jugaron al aire libre. Fue agradable.

Llegó la noche y con ella, la vendita fiesta en honor a Gaara.

Deidara no puso ningún problema en pasarles la casa. Era la primera vez que la usaban de las ciento de veces que él se las había ofrecido. Naruto suponía que lo hacía para que se sintiera normal. Para que no extrañara a sus padres.

Tenía cerca de diez años y Deidara diecinueve, Sasuke debía tener algo así como diecisiete e Itachi tenía veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Sus padres y los de Sasuke decidieron realizar un viaje a las Bahamas para celebrar su aniversario. Siempre fueron amigos, desde que eran casi unos niños. Hacían todo junto. Se casaron el mismo año, los criaron a todos juntos, viajaron juntos y finalmente, murieron juntos.

Cuatro chicos quedaron huérfanos y fue terriblemente doloroso.

Deidara se hizo cargo de Naruto, pero no alcanzaba la mayoría de edad y casi lo pierde. Hasta que Itachi tomó a Naruto bajo su tutela. Tenía la edad, el dinero y las influencias necesarias para detener el proceso legal. Aun así, se quedó viviendo con su hermano y él consiguió un trabajo en la empresa de los Uchiha. Pudo quedarse con él sin que esas personas que los querían alejar se pudieran meter. Todo fue bien, hasta que cumplió los veintiún años e Itachi le cedió la tutela de Naruto y obtuvo la presidencia de Namikase Corp.

Nunca dejaron de estar en contacto con los hermanos Uchiha, pero tenía que admitir que los lazos se fueron distanciados un poco.

Naruto entró al colegio.

Deidara se hizo cargo de la empresa Namikase

Itachi se encargaba como siempre de Uchiha Intex.

Sasuke entró al seminario.

No supo en qué momento fue, pero de un día para el otro estaba metido en la iglesia hasta los días de escuela y sólo por ver a su amigo Sasuke.

-Naruto -le llamó su hermano-, tus amigos ya empezaron a llegar.

-Ya voy -le dijo desde la pieza y luego de ver que estuviera presentable para poder bajar.

Bailó por mucho rato, tomando una que otra bebida y riendo con sus amigos. Necesitaba liberarse, dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir. Todo a su alrededor le estaba ahogando. La incertidumbre, el cargo de conciencia, la pena y el miedo al rechazo. A demás agregándole lo que estaba sintiendo por Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien?

-Genial -le dijo a Sasuke.

Lo que le faltaba, él queriendo dejar de pensarlo y Sasuke apareciéndose junto a él. Ya no podía negarlo. La verdad lo golpeaba en la cara. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de un hombre. De su amigo de infancia. De aquel hombre maravilloso que consagraría su vida a Dios en unos meses y él, un simple y escueto mortal que lo seguía desde su adolescencia.

Bailó toda la noche, rió hasta la madrugada, habló con todos, menor con él. Esta noche lo veía como un hombre más, pero aun así no podía ir a él. No podía correr a su lado y decirle que lo quería más de lo moralmente permitido. Porque eso es algo prohibido, porque estaba mal y porque simplemente… él no podía contra Dios.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Sasuke notaba que Naruto estaba actuando diferente desde hace unos meses, desde el cumpleaños de Gaara, para ser más preciso. No es que hubiera dejado de verlo, pero pasaba cada vez más poco tiempo con ellos, como si se estuviera escondiendo de algo o alguien. No creía que fuera por causa de los chicos, los había visto conversar animadamente en los jardines de la parroquia, pero sólo hacía falta que él apareciera, para que la apatía de Naruto se mostrara.

El asunto lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Adoraba a ese mocoso que vio casi nacer y esta situación lo confundía.

Recordó el momento en que Naruto llegó al mundo. Se había quedado con su tía Kushina ese día. Sus padres estaban en la empresa y su madre de compras con Itachi, pero él no había tenido ganas de salir ese día. Las cosas fueron bien, pero de un momento al otro su tía comenzó a sentirse mal y le pidió que llamara a su tío Minato a la empresa para que fuera por ella, que Naruto estaba por nacer. En ese tiempo Sasuke tenía sólo siete años y le era muy difícil para él entender muchas cosas, pero la cara sufrida de su querida tía le hizo moverse rápido. Como pudo llamó a su tío Minato y este no se demoró nada en llegar a casa. No habían mandado ni siquiera a un empleado de la empresa, porque querían que eso se tratara de algo privado. Cuando el rubio se llevó a su esposa al hospital, Mikoto con Itachi ya habían llegado y Kushina agradeció con un beso en la mejilla a Sasuke por cuidarla. Luego de eso llegó su padre y los llevó a todos a la clínica para ver al menor de los herederos del consorcio Namikase, cuando lo hicieron Kushina estaba con Naruto en los brazos, y Sasuke fue el único que le pudo tomar en brazos.

Ahora, diecisiete años después, aun sentía cierta adoración por esa pequeña cosita rubia que le sonrió siendo un bebé. Por eso mismo le dolía la indiferencia del pequeño.

Caminaba por los terrenos de la parroquia pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando y entonces lo vio, rezando frente a la imagen de la virgen. Respetaría su intimidad y le dejaría por ahora, pero entonces vio que estaba llorando, y eso si que no lo podía dejar pasar.

Naruto estaba demasiado absorto en sus ruegos, lo único que quería era dejar de sufrir, amaba cada día más a Sasuke y le dolía el ignorarlo, pero no podía seguir así, no podía dejar que su gran amor creyera que estaba molesto con él y por cómo le miraba, estaba seguro de que creía algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

El joven se dio vuelta, parándose enseguida al reconocer la voz de Sasuke, no podía tener tanta mala suerte.

-Nada… ya me voy -dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Eso sí que no, Naruto -le dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo- ¿Por qué ya no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿O porque me esquivas? ¿He hecho algo malo en tu contra?

-No, no se trata de eso -le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara-, me tengo que ir, de verdad.

Sasuke lo soltó, pero ahora sí que sabía que las cosas estaban mal con él y no se detendría hasta que su pequeño amigo le respondiera.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Naruto llegó a su casa con la respiración agitada. El encuentro con Sasuke había sido la cúspide en sus colapsos emocionales. Se había enterado, de muy mala manera, que Deidara e Itachi sí mantenían relaciones sexuales. Los habían encontrado en su casa, en la sala de su casa. No habían tenido ningún pudor a la hora de tener sexo, sabiendo que él podía llegar en cualquier momento.

Lo malo de todo esto, aparte de haber visto todo desde la primera fila, es que sus sueños se habían ido transformando. Antes soñaba con que estaba con Sasuke, paseando, comiendo un helado, hablando. Ahora sus sueños eran demasiado subidos de tono, siquiera para recordarlos.

-Naruto.

Su corazón saltó desbocado cuando escucho la voz tras la puerta.

-No puede ser -dijo en un susurro, mientras se metía bajo la cama infantilmente.

-Sé que estas ahí, Naruto -decía golpeando la puerta- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

Naruto no salió de su escondite, no podía permitir que Sasuke lo encontrara. Fue entonces que vio como la puerta se abría. Veía los pies de Sasuke pasearse por la habitación.

-Vete, por favor -susurraba para que el moreno no lo escuchara.

-Veamos -dijo Sasuke-, recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño te gustaba jugar mucho a las escondidas -Naruto sudaba bajo la cama-, pero nunca fuiste muy bueno-dijo Sasuke agachándose y encontrándolo enseguida.

Naruto salió de debajo de la cama, completamente derrotado ante el mayor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó sentándose sobre la cama, con los pies recogidos y abrasándose a sí mismo, se sentía expuesto ante Sasuke, cuando este le miraba con tanta intensidad.

-Saber qué es lo que pasa contigo -le dijo con seriedad-, no entiendo, Naruto -le dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿Por qué de un momento al otro te escapas de mí? ¿Por qué me ignoras y me dejas de lado?

-No lo hago -dijo el menor, pero la mirada de Sasuke le perturbaba-. Es mejor que te vayas, Sasuke, te deben estar buscando en la congregación.

-No lo hacen, así que no busques de que me vaya por qué no lo haré hasta saber qué es lo que pasa de verdad.

-No pasa nada.

-Creo que sabes muy bien que mentir es un pecado.

Naruto se quedó atónito ante las palabras del hombre. Lo sabía y por eso mismo no quería que Sasuke le interrogaba, se sentía incomodo ante la situación.

-Por favor… no quiero mentir.

-Lo haces al decirme que no pasa nada -suspiró y miró por la ventana - ¿Sabes? Desde que eres un niño nunca te tuve que sacar la verdad a la fuerza, siempre venías a mí y me contabas lo que te preocupaba y todo… pero ahora -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Por favor…

-¡Sólo busco que me digas la verdad!

-No puedo.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Porque es malo!

-¡¿Qué es lo malo, Naruto?! ¡¿Qué lo es?!

-¡No puedo!

-¡¿Mataste a alguien?!

-¡¿Claro que no?!

-¡¿Rompiste alguno de los mandamientos?!

-¡No!

-¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡¿Qué es eso tan malo que no puedes decírmelo?!

-¡Que te amo! -gritó colapsado, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Pero sabía perfectamente, por la cara de Sasuke en ese momento, que sus lagrimas no arreglarían esto.

.

.

TBC

.

.

N/A:Aquí un nuevo fic. no será muy largo, son cuatro capítulos, por que preferí acortar los 12 capítulos cortos que tenía en 4 medianamente un poco más larguitos.

Cada lunes una nueva actualización.

Estaré atenta a sus comentarios.

Un beso

Majo


	2. Chapter 2

**2º Capítulo**

No había tenido que estar frente a Sasuke desde que habló con él en su habitación hace tres semanas. Ni siquiera le había escuchado cuando se fue esa tarde, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Estaba perdido, desde el momento en que su boca dejó salir su más grande secreto. Ahora sabía efectivamente que no volvería a ver Sasuke. Y muy en el fondo, sabía que lo merecía.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

No podía creer que todo esto hubiera terminado así. Él creyendo que todas las palabras de su hermano no eran más que una tontería, y ahora resultaba que eran ciertas, cada una de ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? -preguntó el susodicho desde la puerta de la cocina, viéndolo de manera analítica- Desde hace semanas que estas así, como si nada en el mundo te importara más que lo que pasa en tu iglesia.

-No es mi iglesia, Itachi, es la casa de Dios.

-Lo que tú digas, lo que tú digas -le dijo con tono aburrido-. Lo que no me responde es lo que te pasa. Porque algo realmente malo te está pasando.

-Tenias razón -le dijo soltando el vaso de vino que tenía en su mano y pasándose la misma por el rostro-. Hablé con Naruto.

-Oh -exclamó con entendimiento- Te diste cuenta ¿verdad?

-Sí -dijo apretándose la frente-. Fue él mismo quien me lo dijo en un ataque de histeria.

-Ya veo -tomó un vaso del mueble y se sentó frente a Sasuke y se sirvió un trago de vino de este que estaba tomando su hermano y del cual sólo quedaba para una porción. Evidentemente había estado bebiendo toda la mañana.

-Lo peor de todo es que no he podido hablar con él para aclarar las cosas.

-Y ni lo intentes -le dijo tomando el trago de un golpe-. Deidara y Naruto salieron del país. Volverán dentro de unas semanas.

-¿Se fueron? -preguntó impresionado- Es por eso entonces que no están en casa.

-Sí. Lo supe cuando llamé a Deidara para que nos encontráramos. Él me dijo que Naruto no había estado muy bien, así que lo llevaría a Italia para que se distrajera.

-Debe ser por lo mismo.

-Sí -dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza- ¿Sabes? No creo que sea justo que yo me tenga que aburrir porque tú no eres capaz de controlar las hormonas revolucionadas de Naruto.

-No me gusta el tono que estás utilizando -le dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

-Pero es la verdad -dijo sin importarle mucho lo que le decían-. Ahora dime. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero -le dijo soltando un suspiro cansado-. Me refiero a Naruto… y su "enamoramiento" por ti.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer nada en absoluto. Falta tan poco para consagrar mi vida a Dios.

-Oh, por favor -dijo dejando el vaso de golpe sobre la mesa- no eres el mismo de siempre, Sasuke, no desde que hablaste con Naruto.

-No puede ser lo mismo de antes, no sabía que él se sentía así respecto a mí.

-Entonces piénsalo bien, hermano, por que tarde o temprano volverán y conociendo a mi pareja, estoy seguro de que más de un consejo le dará a su hermanito.

-No me amenaces así, ese tipo de cosas no funcionan conmigo.

-Claro que sí -dijo divertido- tomando en cuenta lo trastornado que te dejó un par de comentarios por parte de Naruto, estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que te diga lo tomaras a pecho.

Sasuke se quedó solo en la cocina, no podía creer que lo que le dijo Naruto fuera verdad, llevaba días tratando de darle orden a sus ideas y cuando trato de contactarlo se dio cuenta de que el chico no estaba. Quería con toda su alma a ese niño, pero por sobre todo tenía un compromiso con la iglesia.

No sabía qué hacer.

…

…

La semana pasó como un soplo y de un momento al otro se vio parado frente a las puertas de su casa.

-No puedo creer que ya estemos de vuelta -dijo Naruto, más animado que antes. A decir verdad, estas vacaciones habían sido justo lo que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Sasuke.

-Sip, hogar dulce hogar -dijo Deidara entrando a la casa- vamos a tener mucho que hacer así que eres libre de dormir un par de horas.

-¿Qué harás tú? -le preguntó dejando la maleta en la sala, ya después la subiría a su habitación.

-Primero llamaré a la empresa para informar mi llegada y luego dormiré también, el jet-lag me golpeó fuerte.

-Sí a mí también -dijo arrugando el entrecejo, había estado con migraña desde que llegó al país.

-Por eso -dijo empujándolo por las escaleras arriba- primero dormiremos un poco para acostumbrar el cuerpo y luego pondremos en orden la casa.

-Está bien -dijo sin poner muchas trabas, quería descansar bien antes de lo que se venía. Ya se lo había dicho su hermano, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a Sasuke.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

-Hermano, despierta -dijo Itachi entrando a la habitación de Sasuke que permanecía a oscuras.

-¿Qué quieres? -dijo abriendo un solo ojos, era tan molesto estar con migraña, no volvería a beber en lo que le quedaba de vida, por lo menos no fuera de misa.

-Llegaron los Namikase.

Esa simple frase hizo que el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensara y su hermano lo notó, por lo mismo salió de la habitación, él sólo quería decirle a su hermano para que no lo pillaran de sorpresa, prefería ser él quien le causara esas emociones. Era muy divertido.

Tomo su celular y llamó al numero de su amante, pero este le cortó antes de sonar el segundo pitido, por lo que seguramente estaba dormido. Era tan predecible.

-Veamos cómo se tomarán las cosas los chicos ahora que están de regreso -se dijo a si mismo-, tengo que comprar algún regalo para Naruto, tampoco fue justo como lo trate la última vez.

Claro que se arrepentía, después de todo por un tiempo fue su "hijo" y no debió de haber dicho todas esas cosas, por muy borracho que estuviera.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Naruto lo vio venir desde su ventana, no por que estuviera pendiente de lo que hacían sus vecinos, fue simple coincidencia que le vio cuando dejó unas cosas cerca de su ventana. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y no podía pedirle ayuda a su hermano ahora, había salido hace una media hora cuando Itachi le invitó a salir.

_Los hermanos Namikase se encontraban limpiando la casa cuando el timbre sonó, Deidara fue el que se dispuso a abrir la puerta y emocionando recibió con un beso a quien llegaba y quien le traía un ramo de rosas._

_-Bienvenido a casa -dijo Itachi luego de ser soltado._

_-Te eché de menos, bastardo -dijo sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar._

_-Hola, Naruto -dijo el moreno al ver al chico ahí._

_-Hola, Itachi -le saludó sonriendo, después de todo lo pasado nunca podría tener rencor con el mayor de los Uchiha, después de todo este le había criado junto a su hermano, no había recuerdo de su infancia donde los Uchiha no estuvieran._

_-Toma -le dijo el moreno entregándole un paquete._

_-¿Y esto? -preguntó abriéndolo y sorprendiéndose- ¡Es el nuevo celular que sacó Uchiha Intex!_

_-Así es -dijo divertido por la emoción del muchacho-. Sé que no es suficiente para pedir perdón por lo que te hice la vez pasada, pero…_

_-Tranquilo -dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza y yendo a abrazar a su ¿Cuñado?- sé que no lo dijiste con malas intenciones, sólo espero que no vuelvan a beber en casa -dijo divertido viendo a ambos- Dios sabe lo traumado que me dejan cada vez que se juntan a solas y no piensan en mí. _

_-Lo prometo -dijo desordenando los cabellos del menor-, por eso mismo secuestraré a tu hermano -dijo mirando a un divertido Deidara- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Una cita por el largo tiempo que me abandonaste?_

_-Exagerado -dijo tomando la mano que le extendían-, volveré en un par de horas, Naruto, cierra bien la puerta antes de ir a la cama._

_-Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que me quedo solo -dijo despidiéndolos desde la puerta._

Ahora estaba solo y obviamente Sasuke sabía que estaba en casa, no sacaba nada con esconderse, mucho más teniendo en cuenta que el moreno tenía llaves de su casa si es que pensaba huir de nuevo.

Escuchó el timbre y bajó para abrir la puerta. Verlo después de estas dos semanas, después de casi un mes de no haberlo visto fue un shock, su cabello estaba más largo y había una barba adornando sus facciones. A pesar de todo y de todo el tiempo que quiso que pasara para olvidarlo, no podía hacer nada. Seguía enamorado, quizás aun más de lo que pensaba.

-Hola, Naruto.

-Hola, Sasuke – le saludó y ambos se quedaron en silencio, esto era tan incomodo-. Pasa -le dijo al salir de su ensoñación.

Sasuke entró a la sala, el lugar estaba algo desordenado, porque obviamente estuvieron limpiando.

-Lamento el desastre…

-No te preocupes -dijo tomando la escoba-. Mejor te ayudo a limpiar un poco.

Naruto no iba a negarse a la ayuda ofrecida. No después de entender que no sabía como reaccionar frente al padre.

Estuvieron limpiando en silencio por largo rato, hasta que el mismo Sasuke fue el que rompió el hielo.

-Lamento no haberte hablado luego de esa vez.

Naruto, que estaba limpiando el librero, se quedó estático, tenía claro que por "esa vez" se refería a la tarde en que se confesó.

-No tienes porque -dijo bajando la cabeza- no actúe de la mejor manera, de hecho, no debería haberte dicho todo eso.

-Pero te presioné hasta que no pudiste guardarlo todo.

Naruto finalmente se dio vuelta y se encontró con que Sasuke lo estaba mirando también. Se acercó y asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi hermano me dijo lo mismo -dijo sonriendo-, dijo que fue tu culpa por presionarme.

-Tienes un hermano muy sabio…

-No creo que dijeras los mismo después de los consejos que me dio para olvidarte -dijo divertido-, mi hermano es un completo pervertido.

-No debes hacerle caso, entonces -dijo acariciando la cabeza del rubio que volvía a sonreír como siempre-. Lamento no poder…

Naruto a pesar de que sonreía por fuera, por dentro estaba decidido, así que sin dejarle más tiempo de reaccionar a Sasuke simplemente se acercó y lo besó.

El padre estaba en shock, como la vez en que el pequeño rubio se confesó.

Naruto pudo notar como el hombre apenas reaccionaba, así que tendría que tomar las cosas en sus manos. Estaba obrando mal, había pedido perdón a dios por robarle ese momento a Sasuke, pero no descansaría hasta poder tener algo de él, por lo menos eso estaba en su cabeza.

-Naruto, no…

-Déjame amarte, Sasuke -dijo antes de hacerlo caer en el sillón y subiéndose a horacadas sobre él. Estaba ocupando todas las armas que su pervertido hermano le dijo que tenía-, sólo por esta vez, sólo hoy -dijo besándolo otra vez.

Sasuke se sentía perdido, porque, a pesar de ser seminarista, tenía claro lo que era tener deseos carnales. Nunca había caído ante ellos, pero Naruto lo estaba dominando por completo, se había atrevido a tomar sus manos y obligarlo a abrazarlo mientras seguía devorando su boca.

-Esto está mal -dijo por ultima vez, cerrando los ojos y besando de regreso al rubio.

Naruto se concentró en no dejar de besar a Sasuke, su hermano le había dicho que una vez que empezara a besar a Sasuke no lo dejara, por que eso le haría reaccionar y él tenía que entender primero lo que era sentirse amado por él.

Sasuke no entendía que estaba pasando por su cabeza, ni mucho menos lo pensó cuando sus manos se afianzaron alrededor de Naruto, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Sasuke -suspiró dentro del beso y sus caderas empezaron a moverse sobre el cuerpo del mayor. Quería tanto hacer esto con Sasuke que aun sabiendo el pecado que cometía no se iba a detener.

Sasuke tenía claro que es lo que buscaba Naruto y sentía como poco a poco lo iba logrando. Después de todo era un hombre y el cuerpo del chico moviéndose sobre él lo estaba volviendo loco.

Naruto se jugó todas sus cartas al mirarlo a los ojos y pedirle a viva voz lo que quería.

-Sólo una vez y te olvidaré para siempre -le dijo mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

-Naruto.

-Hazme el amor.

Sasuke lo veía pedir con tanta dulzura y amor, que su mente le dijo que sí, su cuerpo le dijo que sí y su corazón le dio la razón.

Se puso de pie, con el chico amarrando sus piernas a su cintura y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos lo llevó a la habitación.

Con delicadeza dejó el cuerpo de Naruto sobre la cama y sin dejar de mirarlo empezó a desnudarlo.

Naruto se sentía desfallecer.

Sería amado por Sasuke, por esta única vez.

Cerró los ojos cuando lo vio acercarse para besarlo nuevamente.

Se besaron mientras Sasuke se quitaba la ropa y se ubicaba sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

Se besaron mientras Naruto movía sus caderas estimulando sus sexos.

Se besaron mientras Sasuke ingresaba en su interior y lentamente comenzaba a moverse, dejado salir sonidos hermosos de la boca del rubio mientras le hacia el amor.

Se besaron cuando llegaron al clímax y Naruto lloraba de emoción al sentirlo en su vientre caliente.

Se besaron por ultima vez antes de que el cansancio y emoción llegaran con fuerza al cuerpo de Naruto.

Sasuke se vistió en silencio, y lloró en el mismo silencio viendo el cuerpo en la cama. Se dijo una vez más que era la primera y ultima vez que sentía el calor de la carne. De otro cuerpo junto al suyo.

Puso el pestillo en la puerta de Naruto antes de salir y dejarlo dormir. Tomó su copia de las llaves del chico y cerró la puerta de la entrada antes de irse a su propia casa.

Cuando llegó a su hogar se dejó caer en la sala.

Había cometido el peor de los pecados.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Dos meses pasaron en los que Naruto volvió a clases y a su vida normal. Dos meses desde que la pasión y el descontrol, además del amor, tomaran posesión de sus cuerpos y haya dormido con el amor de su vida. Con ese hombre prohibido que sabía, no era para él.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Sasuke no era el mismo. Desde que había perdido hasta el apetito.

Había vuelto al seminario y había hablado con uno de sus superiores, en secreto de confesión le contó todo lo que había pasado y este mismo lo instó a regresar y hablar las cosas, que nada quedara pendiente antes de que el tomara por completo los hábitos.

Itachi podía notar lo mal que estaba su hermano, lo diferente que estaba desde que habían vuelto su pareja y cuñado, por que en este tiempo ya las cosas se habían "blanqueado" entre Deidara y él y llevaban una relación muy conocida por todos. Después de todo que los presidentes de ambas compañías, que desde hace años eran hermanas, no podían estar en la prensa rosa por ser descubiertos infraganti saliendo de algún motel de mala muerte, por lo mismo decidieron que ya era hora de formalizar un poco eso que tenían. Por los mismo había pedido a Deidara ser oficialmente su pareja ante la mirada de todos. Obviamente su rubia obsesión no se negó.

Ahora el asunto era su hermano, que es lo que había pasado con él, por que Naruto había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, de antes de esa fallida primera confesión de amor, obvia ante sus ojos, hacía su hermano sacerdote.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? -le preguntó al verlo sentado en la sala de la casa, mirando al infinito, como si en las manchas del techo encontrara las respuestas del universo.

-No sé qué hacer, Itachi -le dijo luego de un rato, casi sin moverse de su posición inicial- Dios, estoy tan confundido.

Itachi trataba de entenderlo, claro que lo hacía, pero era tan difícil cuando su hermano se ponía tan denso. Sentía que tenía que sacarle la verdad a tirabuzon.

-Que puede ser tan terrible…

-Hice el amor con Naruto.

El mayor quedó en shock.

-Tienes que estar bromeando -dijo Itachi dejándose caer en el sillón al lado de su hermano. Entre todas las cosas que Sasuke pudo haberle dicho, esa estaba, seguramente, al final de toda una larga lista que le vino en algún momento a la mente- Sasuke, hermano ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

El menor lo miró y se dejó caer de espaldas al sillón, se cubrió la cara con las manos antes de gruñir frustrado. Todo esto lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Todo fue tan rápido -le confesó sin mirarlo-. De un momento al otro Naruto estaba besándome y yo respondía a sus besos.

Itachi era curioso por naturaleza, quizás por lo mismo le iba tan bien en la empresa, por que siempre quería saber más y más. Pero nunca se imagino que su "hijo" hubiera logrado orillar a su santo hermano -nótese el sarcasmo- a que se lo follara.

Pero si Naruto estaba como siempre, alegre, vivas, contento, ¿Porqué su hermano se veía como si hubiera cometido un delito?

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por el chico? Y no me digas que lo quieres como un hermano, que eso agrava la falta.

Sasuke se enderezó entonces y le miró, volviendo a tomar entre sus manos la taza de café caliente que se había servido y que ahora le hizo hacer una mueca al notarlo frio. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos?

-No sé, Naruto es tan especial para mí -le dijo apoyando la frente en la tasa ahora vacía-. Y cuando estuvimos juntos, todo fue tan nuevo…

-Claro, tomando en cuenta que eras virgen en ese momento -dijo negando con la cabeza. No es que le molestara el asunto, es que simplemente él sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, pero no esperaba que fuera a solo unas semanas de que Sasuke se volviera cura-¿Qué harás ahora?

-No lo sé -dijo con honestidad- Hice votos de castidad. Se supone que todo mi amor tiene que ir dirigido a Dios.

Entonces una pregunta alarmante rondó la mente de Itachi, no por mala, si no por relevante.

-¿Amas a Naruto?

-Siempre lo he amado -dijo sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

-No me refiero a eso. Sabes muy bien que quiero decir -dijo alterándose, necesitaba que Sasuke reaccionara o estaría perdido para siempre, porque, si era verdad lo que pensaba, en un mes no sólo moriría Naruto de amor, si no que también su hermano-. Una cosa es quererlo, como a cualquiera de tus feligreses, otra muy distinta es lo que hiciste ¡Te acostaste con Naruto!

-Dios, estoy perdido -dijo negándose a la verdad.

Itachi estaba tan impactado con la revelación de los hechos que tuvo que ir por una copa, tenía que hablar de esto con alguien, pero no sabía si Deidara sabía algo, creía que de saberlo algo le hubiera dicho, pero entonces ¿Qué mierda hacia?

En la soledad de la sala ya desierta, Sasuke dirigió la vista al crucifijo de su madre colgado en la pared.

-¿Qué hago con esto que estoy sintiendo, Dios? -preguntó a la nada juntando sus manos en señal de oración- ¿Qué hago con Naruto?

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Naruto podía ser el mismo de antes por fuera, pero por dentro sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba. En sólo tres días más el hombre que más amaba en este mundo sería inalcanzable para él.

¿Podía morir de amor?

Ciertamente era una gran exageración que lo viera desde ese punto de vista, pero sentía que corazón se partía cada vez que lo veía a los lejos, porque él había cumplido con su parte del trato, se había alejado de Sasuke, no así dejar de amarlo y pensarlo, eso estaba completamente fuera de discusión, por que sabía que el amor que sentía por el futuro padre Uchiha, superaba con creces todo sentimiento que podía albergar en su alma.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó su hermano desde la puerta.

-Sí, claro, pasa -dijo sonriendo, ocultando, según él, maravillosamente sus emociones.

Deidara entró con un pastel en las manos y se acercó a su cama.

-Pide un deseo, hermano -le dijo poniendo el pastel frente a él-feliz cumpleaños, Naruto, por fin eres mayor de edad.

-Gracias, aniki -le dijo cerrando los ojos, obviamente la imagen de Sasuke sonriéndole le llegó a la mente y por inercia sus lágrimas cayeron.

-Demonios, Naruto, no me hagas esto -dijo dejando el pastel sobre la mesa de noche para abrazar con fuerza a su hermanito-, tienes que dejar de hacerte el fuerte, Naruto, eso te hará peor.

-Es que ya no puedo hacer nada -dijo aferrándose a los brazos de su hermano-, lo amo tanto y lo perderé en unos días.

-Pero hermano, siempre supiste que esto pasaría…

-Estoy esperando un bebé.

Deidara lo apartó de su cuerpo alarmado, esto era una completa locura, visto desde el punto de vista de cualquiera.

-¿Qué… qué hiciste Naruto?

-Lo amo… lo obligue prácticamente -le confesó y con cuidado de los detalles le dijo a su hermano todo lo que pasó hace meses.

-Demonios…

-Deja de invocarlo -dijo el rubio menor negando con la cabeza-, bien, que más da ahora. Después de todo estoy perdido.

-Claro que no -dijo abrazándolo de vuelta-, pero tienes que decírselo.

-No puedo -dijo asustado.

-Tiene derecho a saber.

-Y también a seguir con su vida. Deidara, escúchame -dijo tomando las mejillas d su hermano para que lo mirara a los ojos-, tienes que jurarme, por la memoria de nuestros padres, que no se lo dirás nunca a Sasuke, pase lo que pase…

-Lo juro -dijo convencido y abrazó a su hermano contra su cuerpo-. Yo te ayudaré en todo, Naruto, no estarás solo, te lo prometo.

Naruto se relajó en brazos de su hermano. Había estado tan estresado por todo lo pasado que pensó que las náuseas se debían a esto, pero fue Sai, en un comentario al desatinado, quien le dio la pista _"Pareces embarazada pasando por los primeros síntomas" _le había costado los males del infierno el comprar ese test de embarazo para donceles, primeramente, porque no tenía idea de que existieran, pero un poco de investigación en la web fue de ayuda. Después el fatídico y positivo resultado.

Ahora que su hermano le había prometido que no le diría a Sasuke y que le ayudaría estaba más tranquilo.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Deidara era una persona leal, claro que lo era, por eso le contestó con total honestidad a su hermano y le juró no decirle nada a Sasuke, pero era un CEO, sabía de estrategia y fallas en contratos. Nunca juró no decirle a Itachi.

-Así como oyes… seremos tíos.

Itachi, por quizás que vez en el mes caía de espaldas por las sorpresas que Sasuke y Naruto le daban.

-Ellos son los que terminaran traumándome -dijo cansado.

-Necesitamos hacer algo.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué? No es fácil ir y decirle a mi hermano que será padre… bien, padre en el biológico sentido de la palabra.

-Se consagra pasado mañana, Itachi, _él tiene que saberlo._

-Lo sé, pero, demonios -dijo dando vueltas por la oficina-, tenemos que hacer esto con cuidado, esto sería un real escandalo si se filtra la información…

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, Itachi Uchiha! -le dijo Deidara molesto- es de nuestros hermanos y sobrinos de lo que hablamos, no de un trato internacional.

-Por eso lo digo, no quiero que ellos sufran, que se vean involucrados en un chisme que les haría daño.

-Bien, entontes ¿Qué propones? -preguntó Deidara, después de todo tenía razón, la prensa se los comería vivos.

-Aislaremos a Naruto… mañana, no, hoy mismo.

-De que hablas.

-De un secuestro planeado -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Itachi, de verdad, cada vez estás más demente.

-Mira -dijo yendo hasta su pareja y tomándolo por la cintura-, que te parece si me haces caso por una vez en la vida y te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Deidara luchó contra el impulso de aceptar, pero si en el trato estaba el que su hermano estuviera a salvo y tranquilo, por él que lo haría.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga? -preguntó resignado, pondría todas sus fichas en esto.

-Lleva a Naruto a la casa de campo de tus padres.

-Eso está a un día de distancia, por los menos -le dijo calculando el viaje en automóvil.

-Por eso, necesito tiempo para mover mis hilos.

-¡¿Y Sasuke?! -preguntó molesto- Ya te dije que él tiene derecho a saberlo antes de…

-Te lo juro, Deidara -le dijo mirándolo intensamente- nuestro sobrino tendrá a sus padres juntos, como que me llamo Itachi Uchiha.

Deidara no sabía si confiar o no, pero por esta vez, sólo por esta vez, lo dejaría en manos de su pareja.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**3º Capítulo**

-Naruto, hermano, tienes que levantarte.

Naruto escuchó con pereza, se había quedado dormido luego de haber llorado en brazos de su hermano. No había ido a clases ese día, después de todo no tenía ánimos de nada y sabía que tarde o temprano dejaría la universidad para dedicarse de lleno a su bebé.

Ese era un tema importante que tenía que discutir con su hermano, después de todo él siempre estuvo al pendiente de sus estudios.

-Deidara, tengo sueño.

-Sí, pero necesito que te pongas de pie, tenemos que salir.

Naruto notó entonces las maletas junto a la entrada de su habitación, esas eran sus maletas ¿Tan dormido estaba que no escuchó a su hermano hurgar entre sus cosas?

-¿Deidara qué…?

-Te prometo que luego te explicaré todo, en el camino -le dijo mirándolo con intensidad.

Naruto no sabía que hacer, por eso mismo se levantó rápidamente para ir con su hermano.

Sin saber a donde iban se subió al auto, y este arrancó justo cuando Itachi salía de su casa y le mandaba una sonrisa compasiva. Un escalofrió le recorrió por completo.

-Itachi -dijo en un susurro agónico y miró a su hermano que mantenía la vista en el camino-Deidara, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Juré que no se lo diría a Sasuke, hermano, pero no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados viendo como mueres de amor y arrastras a mi sobrino en el proceso.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Deidara?! -preguntó histérico, no podía ser que su propio hermano lo traicionara.

-Lo necesario para que seas feliz -dijo mirándolo en cuanto llegaron a un semáforo en rojo-. Escúchame bien, Naruto, porque sólo lo diré esta vez. Lo que Itachi o yo hagamos no tiene nada que ver contigo o Sasuke, así que preocuparte de vivir tu vida, pero feliz. Si tengo que decir algo para que lo seas, así lo haré.

-No tienes derecho…

-Claro que lo tengo, mocoso impertinente -dijo divertido-, tengo el derecho que me da el amarte con locura, eres mi hermano, pero te he criado yo, eres casi mi hijo y no permitiré que te hundas ¿Escuchaste, Naruto? No te dejaré solo.

El pequeño rubio estaba tan impactado con las palabras de su hermano que no dijo nada, sólo aferró la mano de su hermano cuando esta apretó la suya en señal de apoyo.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Itachi recorría los pasillos de la iglesia con la calma de un acecino a punto de cometer un delito. Sabía que estaba actuando de buena fe, por eso mismo se mantuvo fuerte. Entonces vio a un viejo conocido, el padre Sarutobi, el mentor de su hermano.

-Itachi Uchiha, que milagro se ha dado para que estés en la casa de Dios.

-Un milagro, de hecho -dijo el hombre apretando la mano del anciano- ¿Tiene un momento para mí, padre?

-Siempre hay momento para las ovejas descarriadas.

Itachi sonrió, le caía bien el viejo, a pesar de sus burlas a su divertida vida, pero eso había quedado atrás, y seguiría en su pasado ahora que un niño venía en camino. Iba a proteger a esa pequeña estrella con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Entonces le parece bien ir al confesionario?

-¡Otro milagro en una sola visita! -dijo divertido-, pero que tal en mi oficina, siento que será una conversación larga y merecemos un té.

-Un wiski estaría mejor, pero no creo que su santa cava cuente con algo más fuerte que el vino de misa.

-Tal como lo imagina, joven Uchiha.

Ambos hombres caminaron hasta la oficina del anciano en completo silencio, quien los veía pasar ni se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-Toma asiento, muchacho -le dijo sentados en su propia silla tras el escritorio.

-¿No va a empezar?

-¿De verdad te confesaras?

-Preferiría que lo que le voy a contar quedara en la "intimidad" de la sagrada confesión.

Sarutobi era curioso, casi tanto como el joven frente a él, así que casi con ansiedad fue por su indumentaria eclesiástica. Tomó con ceremonia su estola morada y luego de besarla se la colocó y caminó nuevamente hasta su escritorio para mirar a Itachi.

-Ave maría purísima.

-Sin pecado concebida.

-Dime, hijo, que te trae ante los ojos de dios -preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, cada vez más intrigado.

-Creo, padre, que la pregunta sería, por quien vengo.

-No te entiendo, muchacho.

-Sasuke, padre, es por mi hermano por quien vengo -le dijo sin dar vueltas al asunto, después de todo, era verdad.

-Imagino que la idea de que consagre su vida d a Dios no es de tu agrado.

-Siempre lo fue, aunque no lo crea -dijo acomodándose en su asiento, como tomando una posición más cómoda para ver todo desde primera fila, el caos que desataría.

-No entiendo por que lo vendrías a buscar entonces.

-Sasuke no puede consagrarse.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que Sasuke no es tan devoto a Dios como él mismo cree -le dijo- pasó algo importante, algo que lo involucra directamente, no sólo a él, sino también a un chico rubio.

-Naruto -dijo entendiendo enseguida la referencia- ¿Qué es lo que los involucra?

-Naruto espera un bebé, padre Sarutobi.

El viejo hombre se agarró la cabeza en entendimiento. Si esto involucraba a Sasuke, era obvia entones su relación con los hechos.

-Entiendo porque dices que no es devoto a Dios por completo.

-Creo que ni siquiera Sasuke entiende todo lo que ama a Naruto y todo lo que ese niño está sufriendo ahora.

-Imagino que Sasuke no lo sabe.

-Así es. Naruto quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero sé que mi hermano está confundido, y no creo que sea apropiado que en dos días consagre su vida y devoción si su corazón estará con Naruto, y sin saber que también estará con su hijo.

-Itachi, me pones en una terrible disyuntiva -dijo el hombre caminando alrededor de la oficina- ¿Entiendes que todo esta listo para la consagración de tu hermano?

-Lo entiendo, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Imagino que no, es tu familia después de todo.

Itachi podía ver como se sentía de derrotado el viejo hombre. Sabía cuanto quería a su hermano, pero también sabía del tremendo cariño que le tenía a Naruto.

-¿Entiende que esto será un escandalo en cuanto se sepa?

-Lo sé -dijo sentándose nuevamente- tu empresa se verá arrastrada por este escándalo.

-No me interesa la empresa en este momento, padre -dijo sin alterarse, entendía que cualquiera pensaría eso-, lo que me interesa ahora es mi sobrino y su futuro. El que sus padres no se vean envueltos en este problema es importante para él también.

-Te entiendo y veo tus buenas intenciones. Se que adoras a Naruto.

-Es como un hijo para mí.

-Lo sé -dijo sus pirando- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas entonces, hijo?

-Necesito saber si me apoyara cuando le cuenta a Sasuke la verdad.

El hombre estaba claro en su postura y por sobre todo en el amor que debía profesar a todos sus feligreses. Incluido a Sasuke.

-Cuentas conmigo, joven Uchiha.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Cuando a Sasuke le dijeron que su hermano estaba en la iglesia, supo que algo malo pasaría. Era como si el demonio pisara suelo sagrado, era capaz de arrasar con todo.

No sabía la razón que tenía en ese momento.

Por lo mismo se mantuvo en su propia habitación en espera de la llegada del su hermano mayor.

-Hermano, que dicha el tenerte aquí -dijo mirándolo inquisitivo.

-Sí, bien, vengo con buenas nuevas y el padre Sarutobi, que está al tanto ya de los acontecimientos, me acompañó para hablar contigo.

-Eso veo -dijo mirando extrañado al hombre que se veía más preocupado de lo normal.

-Sería bueno que entráramos a tu habitación, Sasuke, es un tema un tanto delicado y los pasillos no son buenos centros de conversación.

Sasuke les dio el paso, intrigado por saber de qué querían hablarle.

-Estaba rezando justo ahora, pero si me dan un momento…

-Creo, hermano, que Dios entenderá el que esté tan apurado en hablar contigo.

-No seas irrespetuoso, hermano -dijo Sasuke molesto-, mañana es mi consagración y quiero estar en completa paz con Dios.

-Naruto se fue, Sasuke -le dijo sin rodeos.

Sasuke no lo miró a los ojos, el tema de Naruto era un tema demasiado delicado, y además el padre Sarutobi estaba presente. Miró de reojo a su hermano ¿Había sido capaz de hablar con el padre y decirle lo que pasó con Naruto para intervenir en su nombramiento?

-Así es, hermano -dijo al notarlo tan nervioso.

-Itachi -le habló de frente- ¿Qué significa esto? -no iba a perder la compostura, no con el padre ahí, pero el hombre desvió la mirada, estaba perdido- padre…

-Sasuke, sabes que aun no estas consagrado, aun hay tiempo de que…

-Mi decisión está tomada, padre Sarutobi -dijo dando la espalda a ambos- Sólo espero que respeten mi decisión.

-Hermano, hay más cosas de las que preocuparse que de la idea de estar enamorado de Naruto.

-Aniki…

-No niegues lo obvio, Sasuke, mentir es pecado -sintió un codazo de parte del padre, descontento de que se utilizaran los pecados para un chantaje emocional tan ruin.

-Lo que sienta por Naruto morirá desde mañana.

-Qué bueno -dijo Itachi, haciéndose el aliviado- eso quiere decir que aun lo amas, y estas a tiempo de detener esta locura.

-No voy a permitir que insultes la casa de Dios y mis deseos de pertenecer a la iglesia.

-No quiero que abandones la iglesia, hermano, si esta en tu corazón ser parte de ella puedes hacerlo como quieras, pero ahora mismo un niño llora en el vientre de su madre por que su padre no sabe su existencia.

-No te entiendo….

-Lo que tu hermano trata de decir, Sasuke, es que Naruto espera un bebé -dijo mirándolo con dulzura-, tu bebé.

Sasuke estaba impactado y se tuvo que afirmar de la silla junto a su cama para no caer, Itachi tuvo que ayudarlo a llegar a su cama por temor a que se desmayara por la impresión.

-Esto es imposible… -decía con los ojos abierto a más no poder.

-Pues es la verdad, hermano -dijo sentándose a su lado- cuando te dije que Naruto moriría de dolor el día que te consagraras no esperaba que ese dolor podía llegar a mi sobrino.

-¿Por qué él no me lo dijo?

-¿Por qué crees? -dijo sonriendo de lado- Su creencia de que tienes que seguir tu camino episcopal antes de su amor por ti lo hizo tomar esa decisión.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Un hijo. Naruto tendría un bebé suyo. Esto cambiaba todo a un nivel insospechado.

-¿Qué hago ahora?

-Lo que tu corazón diga, hijo -le dijo el hombre que se sentó en la silla frene a Sasuke-. Cuando tu hermano me dijo lo que pasaba, no tuve dudas de cual sería tu reacción. Te conozco y sé que no estuviste con Naruto sólo por complacerlo.

-Claro que no.

-¿Lo amas, Sasuke? -le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí -dijo negando con la cabeza-, pero a pesar de eso estaba dispuesto a alejarme.

-Pero no es justo con nuestro señor el que le profeses un falso amor.

-No es falso…

-Pero no es único -dijo serio- amar a Dios es sobreponerlo a todo. No lo haces, Sasuke. Amas a ese niño más que a nuestro señor, pero sé, desde el fondo de mi alma, que harás lo correcto.

Y claro que lo hacía, por qué pese a que iba a consagrarse al siguiente día, su corazón lloraba la perdida de Naruto. Por que amaba a Naruto más que a nadie y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo.

-Naruto me odiará por no haberlo elegido.

-Sí piensas eso es porque no lo conoces por completo -dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie-, Naruto te ama por, sobre todo, aun por sobre sí mismo, por eso lo alejamos con Deidara.

-¿Qué? -Sasuke se puso de pie enseguida, recordando las palabras de su hermano cuando llegó- ¿Dónde se lo llevaron?

-Fuera de la mirada de todos, para que no tenga a el mundo encima justo ahora.

-Aniki.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke -le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- te llevaré si es lo que quieres, pero tienes que estar seguro de esto, hermano -le dijo con tono serio-, por que me propuse proteger a Naruto, tal como lo hice cuando era un bebé. No dudaré en hacerlo mi esposo si con eso lo alejó del ojo público y las habladurías de la gente.

-No tendrás que hacer eso -dijo molesto, el simple hecho de que Itachi propusiera el casarse con SU Naruto, lo había hecho rabiar.

-Veo entonces -dijo el padre Sarutobi-, sólo espero que todo salga bien.

-Pero mañana…

-Mañana será una misa alegre, Sasuke… sólo espero conocer ese pequeño milagro cuando nazca.

-Lo traeré, padre -dijo abrazando al hombre, sentí alivio en el corazón al ver que el hombre no lo odiaba por lo que había pasado.

-Partiremos esta misma noche entonces… están un poco lejos y no quiero que Naruto sufra pensando en cosas que no son.

-Manden mis saludos a ese niño. Díganle que sea feliz.

Los hermanos asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Sasuke no se llevó nada más que su biblia y su rosario. Debía ir con Naruto.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Deidara estaba nervioso, no había tenido noticias de Itachi y el asunto lo tenía en vilo. Su hermano había estado deprimido desde que llegaron a la casa vieja. La idea de que en este momento Sasuke ya sea cura lo hacía suspirar a cada momento.

-Naruto, sal de la ventana, no es bueno que este ahí todo el día.

-Tu me trajiste aquí -dijo sin mirarlo-, voy a dar un paseo.

-No creo que sea bueno…

-Sasuke -dijo en un susurro.

Deidara miró por la ventana y era cierto, ahí venía Sasuke junto a Itachi, suspiró aliviado. Ver a Sasuke sin su sotana era lo único que había querido ver en todo el día.

Naruto caminó con prisa a la entrada de la casa y salió a recibir a sus invitados.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! -preguntó llorando, entendía que Itachi sabía la verdad, pero no sabía que es lo que Sasuke hacía ahí.

-No podía dejarte solo -le dijo Sasuke llegando a su lado y tomando la cara del rubio entre sus manos para juntar sus frentes.

-Sasuke… tú no debes.

-Debo estar aquí, contigo -lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho-, con nuestro hijo.

Naruto lloró aun con más fuerza mientras correspondía al abrazo de Sasuke.

Itachi llegó hasta su amante que tenía los ojos llorosos por la emoción.

-Te dije que todo saldría bien -le dijo abrazándolo y encaminándolo a la casa para darle a sus hermanos tiempo a solas.

-No podías saber si Sasuke elegiría a Naruto por sobre la iglesia.

-Claro que sí -dijo besándolo cuando se vieron solo-, Aunque no lo creas, Sasuke ama a Naruto desde mucho antes de que el mismo Naruto se diera cuenta.

-Eso es imposible.

-¿Te conté alguna vez que Sasuke me dijo, teniendo sólo diez años, que iba a hacer de Naruto su esposa?

-Eran sólo unos niños.

-Pero en ese entonces mi hermano ya amaba al Naruto de tres años. Imagínate como creció ese sentimiento con el paso de los años.

-¿Entonces por qué entró al seminario? ¿Por qué hizo sufrir tanto a mi hermano?

-Quizás porque Naruto era un niño cuando entendió de sus sentimientos. Sólo que quiso taparlos con otras obligaciones.

-Naruto lo ama también, demasiado.

-Ellos se aman y lo importante es que estén juntos ahora.

-¿Y nosotros? –preguntó y sintió como las manos de Itachi bajaban a su trasero-, no me refería a eso.

-Lo sé -dijo picoteando sus labios nuevamente-, nosotros volveremos a casa, pero tú te mudaras a la mía. Dejaremos tu casa para cuando ellos estén listos para volver. Cuidaremos el patrimonio de nuestros hermanos en lo que estén listos.

Deidara asintió conforme.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

En el jardín de la casa de campo Naruto no se soltaba de Sasuke. Sentía que si lo soltaba despertaría de un dulce sueño para volver ala realidad, esa en el que Sasuke era cura y estaba lejos de él para siempre.

-Ey, tranquilo, no me iré -le dijo besando su cabello.

-Parece mentira -dijo más tranquilo, pero sin apartarse para nada.

-Yo también pensé que lo era cuando Itachi me lo contó -esta vez lo alejó un poco, no quería regañarlo, quería entender de su propia boca que es lo que pasaba por la mente de Naruto- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? -preguntó acariciando su rostro con ternura.

-No quería que nada interfiriera en tu futuro.

-Pero ahora tú y nuestro hijo son mi futuro.

-Pero no es lo que querías -dijo alejándose del moreno que lo miró preocupado-, no es esto lo que deseabas. Mis egoístas impulsos son los que nos llevaron a esto.

-Entonces sigue siendo egoísta -dijo acercándolo nuevamente a su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos-, se egoísta, monopolízame si es necesario… por que haré lo mismo contigo.

-No hay nada que no sea tuyo ya, Sasuke -dijo tomándolo por las mejillas-, mi cuerpo, alma y corazón te pertenecen.

-¿Entonces está bien que me quede a su lado?

Naruto asintió sonriendo antes de sentir como Sasuke lo besaba. Era igual que esa vez, lento, lleno de amor, las manos de Sasuke le abrazaban con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo tanto, tanto.

-Y también, Naruto -le dijo suspirando-, no creo que tengas idea de cuanto te amo y por cuanto tiempo lo he hecho.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Decir que empezar a convivir entre ellos era fácil sería pecar de mentirosos. Por que no puedes, simplemente empezar a estar en pareja de la noche a la mañana, no cuando había tantas cosas que hablar entre ellos.

Deidara decidió que lo mejor es que se fueran esa misma noche de regreso a casa, que Naruto y Sasuke se las podían ingeniar muy bien solos. Itachi, obviamente, lo apoyo.

En la entrada de la casa de campo Naruto abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano.

-Muchas gracias, hermano, por todo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Naruto -dijo tomando su cara y besando su frente- sólo recuerda que te amo.

-Yo también.

-Cuídense mucho -les dijo Itachi-, cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en llamarnos, tendré siempre preparado un jet para venir por ustedes.

-Gracias, aniki.

-Cuídate mucho, Naruto -dijo abrazando al rubio-, si tienes dudas del amor de mi hermano, sólo pregúntale que fue lo que le dije para convencerlo de venir por ti -le susurró al oído y sintió como la mano de Sasuke se ubicaba en su hombro para alejarlo con cuidado. Obviamente sólo Itachi entendía la preocupación de su hermano con respecto a la cercanía que tenía con Naruto.

-Es hora de irnos, recuerden llamar por cualquier cosa -dijo Deidara desde el asiento copiloto del auto de Itachi, iba a dejar su auto en la casa, por si se deba el caso de necesitarla.

-Creo que estaremos bien -dijo Naruto, y sintió como era abrazado-, Sasuke.

-Sé que esto será raro -le dijo al oído-, sobre todo por que no sé como ser una pareja, nunca estuvo en mi mente el ser una.

-Sasuke…

-Necesito que me entiendas -le dijo tomándolo de la mano y caminando con el hacia la casa-, el que te ame no me da experiencia ni romanticismo, pero quiero ser contigo como siempre lo he sido.

-Es por eso por lo que te amo -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-, yo tampoco sé lo que es tener una pareja. Creo que…

-Tendremos que aprender juntos.

Naruto sonrió, es verdad, tendrían que aprender juntos esto nuevo que se les venía.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Las cosas no podían ser fácil desde el principio, tomando en cuenta que ambos eran nuevos en esto de ser novios, pero trataban de hacerlo lo más normal posible, lo difícil fue las primeras noches, ninguno estaba preparado para dormir juntos, pero una noche fue Sasuke quien le dijo que durmiera a su lado.

Habían estado viendo una película y Naruto se había dormido en su hombro. Sasuke le había contemplado dormir y la imagen lo tenía cautivado, lo había cargado y lo había llevado a su habitación. Naruto había despertado poco después de haber sido dejado en la cama y se había querido ir a su habitación, entonces Sasuke le dijo que no se fuera, que durmiera a su lado.

Desde ese día dormían juntos.

Cuando Naruto llegó a su tercer mes de embarazo un medico llegó a la casa de la pareja, Itachi lo había enviado y el galeno les prometió secreto profesional, sobre todo.

El embarazo del joven iba viento en popa.

A pesar de todas las comodidades que tenían Sasuke tenía que tener una conversación con su pareja.

-Naruto -le llamó al verlo preparar la cena para ambos-, hay algo que te quiero preguntar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tenemos que ver como lo harás para seguir estudiando.

-No estudiaré por ahora -dijo como si nada, sin dejar de cocinar.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bien, quiero tener tiempo para criar a nuestro bebé -le dijo sentándose a su lado esperando que la comida se terminara de cocinar.

-Eso no tendría que ser un impedimento para que terminaras tus estudios.

-Pero el tiempo…

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Naruto -le dijo abrazándolo-. Obviamente estarás delicado luego del parto y el bebé requerirá de nosotros dos

-¿Ves?

-Pero después tendrás tiempo.

-¿Podemos verlo después? -le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quiero que estudies, Naruto, no es un tema que dejaré pasar.

-Está bien, pero lo veré más adelante.

Sasuke lo dejó por ahora, pero el mismo tenía una profesión de economía antes de entrar al seminario, así que no descansaría hasta que su pareja fuera un profesional también.

¿Su pareja?

Bien, para él era algo que estaba claro, pero ¿Naruto lo vería así?

-Eres mi pareja y quiero lo mejor para ti -las mejillas de Naruto se pusieron completamente rojas. Ahí estaba su respuesta.

-¿Pa-pareja?

-Naruto, mírame -le dijo algo divertido ante las reacciones del rubio, había estado este mes viviendo con el chico- Entiendes que estamos juntos, ¿Verdad?

-Yo sí… bien, creo que no.

-Estamos viviendo juntos, vamos a tener un bebé y creo que tenemos claro que nos amamos.

-Pero nunca dijimos que…

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja, Naruto? -le preguntó tomando las manos del joven y vio maravillado como sus ojos brillaban.

-Claro que sí.

Sasuke sonrió antes de acercar al chico y besarlo. Habían sido pocos los contactos que habían tenido como este, pero tenían que acostumbrarse ahora. No era algo que le molestara después de todo.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

El quinto mes de embarazo los sorprendió con el primer nevazón.

-Es tan bello afuera -dijo mirando por el ventanal.

-Lo es -dijo poniendo una manta sobre los hombros de su pareja y abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Me gusta la nieve, me gustaría salir -le dijo mirándolo.

-Pero tendrá que ser mas tarde, cuando deje de hacer tanto frio.

-Bueno -dijo complaciente, si Sasuke quería cuidarlos él no se lo impediría.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

-Sasuke, ven -le llamó emocionado desde la sala de la casa.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó dejando algo de leña junto a la chimenea.

-Se está moviendo -dijo maravillado.

El exsacerdote se acercó feliz y se sentó junto a su pareja para luego poner la mano en el vientre redondo del rubio. La primera patada fue una revelación y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh, Sasuke -le abrazó feliz, sintiendo como las lágrimas de emoción también se le desbordaban- ¿Eres feliz?

-Lo soy -le respondió antes de besarlo.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

La casa estaba decorada de manera hermosa, ambos se habían esmerado en que el lugar gritara por todos lados que era navidad.

-Creo que ya está todo listo -dijo Naruto satisfecho mirando la mesa, estaba hermoso todo.

-Naruto, Deidara llamó y dijo que estarían aquí en un par de horas.

-Que bien -dijo emocionado, echaba de menos a su hermano, después de todo había vivido toda la vida con él y pese a que amaba a Sasuke y a su bebé, su hermano era muy importante para él.

-Te parece si vemos una película mientras esperamos que lleguen -le preguntó tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a la sala, el estomago de Naruto estaba grande con sus seis meses de embarazo.

-Bien, pero yo elijo la película.

-Está bien -dijo besándolo en la mejilla y entregándolo el control remoto.

Naruto sonrió y se acercó para dejar un beso en los labios de su pareja.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**4° Capítulo**

Naruto ya estaba a punto de dar a luz y por lo mismo tenían que trasladarse para poder ser internado en una clínica.

Deidara e Itachi, que habían estado atentos al embarazado casi cada día, se habían puesto a mover todos sus hilos para que Naruto tuviera la mejor atención desde que pusiera un pie en la clínica.

-¿Estás listo? -le preguntó Sasuke al verlo desde la entrada de la habitación.

-Sí, pero no me gusta dejar está casa -dijo nostálgico.

-Podemos volver después, Naruto -le dijo yendo hasta su pareja para abrazarlo y besarlo-, volveremos cuando Ena haya nacido.

Naruto sonrió complacido.

Había sido toda una revelación el que les dijeran el sexo del bebé. Iban a tener una niña. Sasuke, siendo aún el hombre devoto que era había puesto el nombre a su hija. Ena, regalo por Dios. Un nombre bastante apropiado dada las circunstancias.

-Naruto, hermano, es hora de irnos.

Itachi los había ido a buscar en el jet, un viaje tan largo era riesgoso para el estado de Naruto, que si bien tendría una cesaría programada, estaba cerca a cumplir las veintiocho semanas de gestación, el tiempo acorde de un embarazo en donceles.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Deidara se paseaba de un lado para el otro en la clínica, ya había hablado con su pareja y este le dijo que estaban prontos a aterrizar.

-Hermano -le llamaron y respiró aliviado.

-Que bueno que llegan -dijo el rubio mayor besando la frente de su hermanito.

-No fue un viaje muy largo.

-Me preocupaba que el viaje te hiciera sentir mal.

-Que confianza con el piloto -dijo Itachi a su lado-, sabes lo bien que piloteo.

-Será mejor que hagamos el ingreso de Naruto.

-¿Estás listo, Naruto? -le preguntó su cuñado.

-Nunca estuve más preparado -dijo con seguridad.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Las horas que siguieron fueron las más tensas para la familia. Si bien Sasuke podía entrar a la operación, le pidieron que esperara afuera mientras hacían la mayor parte de la cirugía.

-Señor Uchiha, ya puede pasar -dijo la enfermera abriendo la puerta.

-Buena suerte, a ambos -les dijo Itachi con un leve golpe en el hombro.

La enfermera hizo pasar a Sasuke y le entrego las ropas verdes para entrar a la sala de parto.

Adentro Naruto estaba nervioso, no había sentido ni un dolor y lo único que quería es que todo pasara lo más rápido posible.

-Hola, Naruto -le dijo yendo hasta su pareja para besarlo en la frente, pese a todo Naruto se mantenía cálido como siempre.

-Tengo algo de miedo -le dijo y por un segundo sus labios temblaron en el costado.

-Todo estará bien -le dijo besando sus labios y juntando su frente, apretaba con fuerza sus manos mientras rezaba muy despacio en el oído de su pareja para tranquilizarlo. Entonces el llanto de su pequeña Ena inundo el lugar y ambos sonrieron mirándose.

-Esta es la niña más fuerte y linda que he visto, dijo la encargada de neonatología.

-Mi linda bebé -dijo Naruto en cuanto la niña fue puesta sobre su pecho y Sasuke la afirmaba por la espalda con cuidado.

-Hola, hermosa -dijo el mayor besando la cabeza de su niña.

-Pese a que se ve muy sana y todo tenemos que prepararla para que esta señorita haga su aparición en sociedad -dijo la doctora pidiéndole a la niña.

Naruto estaba tranquilo, los ojos le pesaban.

-Duerme un rato para que te recuperes -le dijo el Uchiha sonriendo.

-Soy feliz -dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Yo también, mi amor.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

-Oh, ella es tan hermosa -dijo Deidara en cuanto pudo entrar a la sala de recuperación en donde tenían a Naruto y Pudo conocer a Ena.

-Es muy bella, igual a su madre -dijo Itachi viéndola por sobre el hombro de su pareja.

Naruto estaba tranquilo mientras Sasuke le sostenía de la mano.

El moreno apretó la mano de su pareja con fuerza, había algo que estaba rondando su cabeza hace mucho y quería hablarlo con él.

-Naruto -le habló para que lo mirara- quería saber si te parece el que llevemos a Ena con el padre Sarutobi.

Naruto sonrió, el hombre fue muy importante en su paso por la iglesia, siempre consintiéndolos y él le había robado una de sus ovejas.

-Creo que es lo justo -dijo apretando su mano.

-Entonces esperaremos a que te recuperes y los llevaré con él.

-Tenemos que preparar su bautizo también -le recordó.

-Creo que está claro que nosotros seremos sus padrinos -dijo Itachi abrazando a Deidara por la cintura mientras este seguía haciendo caras a la bebé.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

El regreso a casa fue dos noches después de que Ena naciera. Naruto y Deidara se habían esperado en decorar la habitación que antes era de Naruto y habían comprado todos los muebles por internet para que llegaran directamente a la casa.

-Esto quedo hermoso, Deidara -dijo el pequeño rubio emocionado al ver cada detalle de la habitación, mientras Sasuke le ayudaba a caminar. Había tenido una cesárea hace dos días, así que aún estaba delicado.

-Lo es -dijo Sasuke, mientras hacia que Naruto se sentara en la mecedora que había en la habitación e Itachi acostaba a Ena en su cuna de madera rosada.

-Mandé a poner una puerta para conectar esta habitación con la que era de nuestros padres antes… también remodelé esa habitación para ustedes.

A Naruto se le subían los colores al rostro cada vez que pensaba en el hecho de que seguiría durmiendo con Sasuke, aun ahora que ya no estaba embarazado.

No habían vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales después de esa primera vez en donde concibieron a Ena, pero la idea siempre atacaba al joven y no sabía si el deseo también estaba en Sasuke

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Pasó un mes entero antes de que Naruto por fin se animara a ir a la iglesia a ver al padre Sarutobi, más que todo por que aun sentía algo de vergüenza ante su descaro. ¡Había seducido y se había embarazado de un seminarista!

Cuando puso un pie en los jardines de la iglesia, a pesar de lo que imaginó antes, se sintió tranquilo.

-¡Naruto!

Un solo grito y sus nervios regresaron. Vio como de un costado de la iglesia aparecían sus amigos corriendo a su encuentro.

-Oh, chicos, que alegría verlos -dijo saludando a cada uno.

-Nos preocupamos por ti, Naruto -dijo Sakura abrazando al muchacho.

-Pensamos que te habías suicidado por amor o algo así…

-¡Sai! -gritaron sus amigos al joven que seguía tal como Naruto lo recordaba.

-Lo siento, no quise preocuparlos -dijo sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, ya nos contaras -dijo Hinata.

-Quizás, ahora que tu apareciste, nos digas si sabes algo del padre Sasuke -dijo Ino.

-¿Sasuke?

-Sí, desapareció al mismo tiempo que tú -dijo Shikamaru mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, como si intuyera algo al respecto.

-Bien… él.

-¡Padre Sasuke!

Sus amigos, que antes tenían toda su atención en él, corrieron a la entrada por donde venían Sasuke, Itachi y Deidara empujando el coche de Ena.

-Que bueno que volvió, padre Sasuke -dijo Neji sintiendo con la cabeza.

-Es bueno verlos, chicos -dijo el hombre.

-Oh, pero que bebé más hermosa -dijo Sakura al ver a la hermosa bebé envuelta en un lindo vestido blanco invierno, con sus botines, guantes y gorrito a juego.

-Se parece mucho a usted -dijo Hinata mirando a Deidara.

-Pero miren nada más quienes vuelven al rebaño.

Desde la entrada el padre Sarutobi venía con calma caminando con su bastón. Naruto sonrió y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas cuando el hombre le sonrió. Fue hasta el anciano y lo abrazó.

-Lamento todo lo que pasó -le dijo al oído.

-Oh, Naruto, no tienes porque -dijo dando golpes suaves en la espalda del rubio-ese bebé es tu pequeño milagro, no debes arrepentirte por eso.

-Muchas gracias -dijo sonriéndole.

-Ahora -dijo más alto, la conversación anterior era una que sólo se tenía que dar entre ellos-, me gustaría ver a ese pequeño milagro.

Deidara sonrió y empujó el coche hasta donde estaba el hombre para que no tuviera que caminar de más.

-Ella es Ena, padre Sarutobi -dijo Naruto tomándola en brazos y mostrándosela al hombre.

-Pero que nombre más apropiado, ¿No, Sasuke? -dijo acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

-Lo es -dijo sonriendo y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto.

-Queremos bautizarla, padre -dijo Naruto.

-Me parece lo más apropiado para la pequeña -dijo feliz.

-Queríamos saber si puede ser hoy… bien, nosotros partiremos dentro de poco y queremos irnos tranquilos.

-Es una pena que lo digan, Sasuke, pensé que se quedarían por más tiempo.

-Queremos que Ena crezca en un ambiente más natural, sin tanto ajetreo de la ciudad.

-Bien, es su decisión -dijo tranquilo-. Pues bien, claro que puedo hacer una excepción y darle el sacramento del bautismo a esta hermosa niña.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Y quienes serán los padrinos?

-Nosotros, padre -dijo Itachi sonriendo de lado, mientras abrazaba a Deidara.

-Dios proteja a esta criatura -dijo el hombre mirando al cielo.

-Esperen -dijo Ino confundida- ¿Ena no es hija del hermano de Naruto?

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron, increíblemente aun no estaban preparados para afrontar la realidad con sus conocidos.

-Ena es hija de Naruto y Sasuke, chicos, fue por eso por lo que Sasuke no se consagró -dijo el padre, al notar que al parecer los aludidos tenían la boca cocida.

La boca de todos los chicos estaba en el suelo, incluso, Neji, Shino y Shikamaru estaban en shock.

-¿Chicos? -preguntó el rubio nervioso.

-Oh, Naruto, ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-¡Sakura! -la regañó el padre Sarutobi.

-Lo lamento, padre -dijo apenada por su descuido- ¿Naruto, de verdad te embarazaste del padre Sasuke?

-Deja de decirlo así, boba -dijo Ino- Son felices, ¿Verdad? -preguntó a la pareja que se miró y luego sonrió.

-No podría ser más feliz -dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Creo que es todo lo que necesitan -dijo Hinata.

-Bien… entonces a celebrar un bautizo -dijo el padre.

-Denos unos minutos para preparar un poco la iglesia -dijo Ino-, unas flores y cintas y estará hermosa.

-Yo te ayudo -dijeron casi todos.

-Bien, les daré una hora para preparar todo -dijo el padre Sarutobi- Mientras tanto, creo que padres y padrinos me acompañaran al confesionario.

-Si que le gusta ser un metiche, padre Sarutobi -dijo Itachi divertido, mucho más cuando el hombre le dio un bastonazo en la pierna derecha.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Tal como lo dijo el padre, una hora después la iglesia estaba lista, con todos preparados para la celebración, los amigos de la pareja se habían esmerado en decorar muy bello el lugar con flores blancas y cintas de color rosado.

El padre Sarutobi estaba listo con sus ropas en el altar, la pila bautismal estaba a su lado y dio comienzo la misa pidiendo que todos se pusieran en presencia de Dios, con la señal en de la cruz, la ceremonia comenzó. Les hablo del amor, de la familia, de los niños y la felicidad que ellos traían, les hablo de que nada se interponía en el amor, mirando abiertamente a los padres de la niña que se mantenían con las manos tomadas. Luego de un rato los llamó al altar.

-Presenten ante Dios a su hija -dijo a Naruto y a Sasuke y a los padrinos que venían con la bebé dormida en brazos- ¿Cómo la llamaran?

-Ena Uchiha Namikase -dijo Sasuke tomando una de las manitos de su hija que aun en sueños apretó el dedo de su papá.

El padre siguió con el rito, vertió agua vendita sobre la frente de la niña que se quejó, más no se despertó, para luego secar con cuidado la frente húmeda de la bebé.

Deidara miró a Sasuke y junto a Itachi bajaron del altar con Ena, mientras que Sasuke sostenía de la mano a Naruto.

-Sasuke qué…

-Te amo, Naruto, amo a nuestra hija y creo que tomé la mejor de las decisiones al quedarme con ustedes -veía como Naruto tenía los ojos brillantes de lágrimas-, le pedí al padre que me ayudara en esto… y también a nuestros hermanos.

-No entiendo.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Naruto?

El rubio dejó caer las lágrimas cuando Sasuke sostuvo sus manos y le hizo la pregunta que, sabía, toda su vida había esperado.

-Claro que sí -dijo sosteniendo la cara de Sasuke para juntar sus frentes.

-En ese caso, creo que necesitamos los anillos -dijo el padre, entonces Itachi subió y entregó los anillos a su hermano.

-Estos son…

-Sí, son los anillos de nuestras madres… Deidara e Itachi se quedaron con los de nuestros padres para cuando ellos los utilicen -dijo sonriendo.

-Creo que entonces que debo continuar -dijo el padre-. Naruto, pon el anillo en el dedo de Sasuke y responde a mi pregunta -dijo viendo como el chico, con manos temblorosas, seguía sus instrucciones- ¿Naruto Namikase Uzumaki, aceptas como tu legitimo esposo a Sasuke Uchiha Uchiha, para amarlo y respetarlo, serle fiel, en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto -respondió seguro.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha Uchiha, aceptas como tu legitimo esposo a Naruto Namikase Uzumaki, para amarlo y respetarlo, serle fiel, en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Aceptó -dijo besando el anillo que acababa de poner en el dedo de Naruto.

-Lo que Dios a unido que no lo separe el hombre -dijo el padre-, Sasuke, puedes besar a tu esposo.

Sasuke no esperó más y abrazó a Naruto contra su cuerpo para besarlo con cuidado, sintiendo en el fondo los aplausos de los asistentes al improvisado matrimonio.

-Te amo, tanto, tanto -dijo Naruto llorando de felicidad mientras abrazaba a Sasuke por el cuello y escondía ahí su rostro.

-Yo también, Naruto -le dijo apretándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Bien, creo que es tiempo de celebrar -dijo Deidara- Chicos, padre -dijo a los asistentes del matrimonio- acompáñennos a un almuerzo en un restaurant cercano.

Nadie tuvo objeción a eso.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

Estaban en medio de la comida con sus amigos y familia, cuando Itachi se acercó a los recién casados.

-Tomen, este regalo es de parte mía y de Deidara -dijo pasándoles un sobre.

-Un viaje a Estonia -dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Cuando Sasuke nos habló de sus planes empezamos a mover nuestros hilos -dijo el rubio mayor con Ena en brazos que seguía dormida, pese a que había despertado un rato para pedir alimento- estarán una semana en el hotel que es parte de un hermoso castillo medieval.

-No tendrán ningún problema y está todo pagado, incluyendo los boletos de avión.

-Gracias, hermano -dijo Sasuke.

-Partirán en seis horas -dijo Deidara sonriendo.

-¡Es muy poco tiempo! -exclamó Naruto

-Bien, eso no es problema si nos tienen a nosotros como hermanos -dijo Itachi-. En el auto están sus maletas y las cosas de Ena. Además de los pasaportes, así que ustedes disfruten de lo que queda de celebración antes de que tengan que partir.

Definitivamente tenían los mejores hermanos del mundo.

. .::. . .::. . .::. . .::.

El viaje a Estonia había sido más tranquilo de lo que los recién casados pensaran, teniendo un bebé con ellos. Al ser Ena tan pequeña, no causo ningún problema y cuando llegaron al hotel se quedaron maravillados. De verdad sus hermanos se habían pasado con ese regalo.

-Esto es maravilloso -dijo Naruto viendo desde la ventana de su habitación el paisaje. Los grandes prados que se perdían a la distancia, y los hermosos jardines que rodeaban el hotel.

-Se esmeraron de verdad -dijo Sasuke acomodando a Ena en la cuna que el mismo hotel les había pasado- los chicos pensaron en todo -dijo al ver que su hija dormía en paz.

Naruto fue por las maletas de ambos para ordenar la ropa en los cajones,

-Déjame y te ayudo -dijo Sasuke tomando su maleta. La abrió y casi se atora. Estaba su ropa, lo que le alegraba, pero, además, como elemento importante y el en centro de la maleta, un par de cajas de condones y lubricantes. Con disimulo vio a Naruto y vio como este se prendía por la vergüenza. Se acercó para ver que habían puesto en la maleta de su esposo- ¿Naruto?

-Ellos… ellos -no era capaz ni de articular palabra.

Sasuke vio dentro de la maleta y no encontró lo que a él le dieron, pero sí había mucha ropa interior masculina… sexy. ¡Los iba a matar!

Naruto tomó una nota junto a la erótica ropa para leerla.

-"Disfruten su luna de miel… no nos den más sobrinos por ahora, queremos disfrutar a Ena" -dijo rojo como tomate.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, ese par era muy capaz de despertar muertos. ¿Cómo pretendían que Naruto usara ese tipo de ropas?

El rubio, en cambio, pese a que se moría de la vergüenza, cerró la maleta y casi corrió al baño.

Sasuke se preguntaba si de verdad sería capaz de ponerse alguno de los eróticos conjuntos que su hermano y cuñado le habían regalado. Tratando de no pensar en el asunto, caminó hasta la mesa de postres junto a la cama y sirvió dos vasos de espumante, mientras esperaba a su esposo, pero casi lo escupe cuando, cinco minutos después, Naruto salió del baño, completamente rojo, pero vistiendo un conjunto de encaje naranjo con negro y una bata transparente que en realidad no cubría nada. Tenía puesta una porta liga y ligas del mismo color.

-No me mires así -dijo apenado.

-Bien… -carraspeó- estas hermoso -dijo caminando tranquilamente hasta el rubio y le entregó la copa, chocó con la suya la de este y bebió la suya de golpe. Viendo como Naruto hacía lo mismo.

Naruto vio a Sasuke quitarle su vaso y dejar ambos en la mesa antes de volver a él y acercarlo para besarlo. Sintió las manos de Sasuke acariciar su espalda con delicadeza. El mismo hacía lo propio desabrochando la camisa de Sasuke. Le temblaban las manos, pero no quería detenerse, estaba tan enamorado de ese hombre, de su hombre, de su esposo. Tenía ganas de gritarlo al mundo, pero su bebé dormía a unos metros de ellos, así que puso más intensidad en el beso que compartían.

Sasuke, ante la efusividad de su rubio, lo cargó en brazos hasta la cama donde lo acostó y se pozó sobre él, besándolo en la cara, la frente el cuello, los labios. Donde sus manos no alcanzaban a tocar, sus besos si lo hacían.

Naruto era un mar de gemidos, se derretía en manos de su esposo.

Sasuke se alejó un momento para poder quitarse la ropa, viendo como Naruto hacia lo propio con su porta liga y la bata, que ahora decoraba el piso junto a la ropa de Sasuke. Vio como su marido iba por el lubricante y los condones y con vergüenza abrió las piernas para recibirlo entre ellas. Sasuke besaba su cuello mientras lo preparaba. Naruto, en un único acto de valentía, se sentó y tomó un condón. Lo abrió con cuidado y ante la mirada de su esposo lo puso en el pene de Sasuke, el cual saltó y le hizo saltar a él también.

Sasuke no podía tener una visión más erótica que la de Naruto en ese momento, que con manos temblorosas le ponía el profiláctico. Tendrían que ver luego otros métodos anticonceptivos, por que si o si quería volver a sentir en interior de Naruto sin nada entre ellos. Como ahora, que había empujado con cuidado a su esposo de regreso a la cama y lo besaba para que no gritara mientras se iba metiendo poco a poco.

Naruto sintió cada pulgada que el pene de Sasuke entró en su cuerpo, lo sintió también mientras salía y volvía a entrar. No podía gritar por miedo a despertar a Ena, por lo que atrajo a Sasuke para gemir a su oído, quería que su esposo supiera cuanto estaba disfrutando en sus brazos.

Sasuke sabía que no duraría mucho, era demasiadas las cosas que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, como para pensar en algo más.

En un gemido ronco ambos se corrieron, se mantuvieron abrazados, mientras respiraban agitados en brazos de su pareja.

-Te amo, Naruto -dijo besando sus labios secos.

-Yo también, padre Sasuke -dijo sonriendo y volviendo a abrazar a su esposo que le abrazo de vuelta, divertido por los dichos de su hermoso rubio.

Fin


End file.
